Kazuo Koike
Kazuo Koike (小池 一夫 Koike Kazuo?, born May 8, 1936 in Daisen, Akita Prefecture) is a prolific Japanese manga writer (gensakusha), novelist and entrepreneur. Contents 1 Career 2 Graduates of Koike's Gekika Sonjuku 3 Bibliography 4 Awards 5 Notes 6 References 7 External links Career Early in Koike's career, he studied under Golgo 13 creator Takao Saito and served as a writer on the series. Koike, along with artist Goseki Kojima, made the manga Kozure Okami (Lone Wolf and Cub), and Koike also contributed to the scripts for the 1970s film adaptations of the series, which starred famous Japanese actor Tomisaburo Wakayama. Koike and Kojima became known as the "Golden Duo" because of the success of Lone Wolf and Cub. Another series written by Koike, Crying Freeman, which was illustrated by Ryoichi Ikegami, was adapted into a 1995 live-action film by French director Christophe Gans. Kazuo Koike started the Gekika Sonjuku, a college course meant to teach people how to be a manga artist. In addition to his more violent, action-oriented manga, Koike, an avid golfer, has also written golf manga. He has also written mahjong manga, as he himself is a former professional mahjong player. In the early 2000s, he wrote a Wolverine story for Marvel.1 In 2011, Koike announced his intention to write a magical girl manga series titled Maho Shojo Mimitsuki Mimi no QED.2 Graduates of Koike's Gekika Sonjuku Rumiko Takahashi – manga artist: Urusei Yatsura, Ranma ½, InuYasha etc. Akira Sakuma – game designer, freelance writer: Momotaro Densetsu series Hideyuki Kikuchi – horror writer: Vampire Hunter D Tetsuo Hara – manga artist: Fist of the North Star Yuji Horii – game designer, freelance writer: Dragon Quest series Keisuke Itagaki – manga artist: Baki the Grappler Naoki Yamamoto – manga artist: Dance till Tomorrow Takayuki Yamaguchi – manga artist: Apocalypse Zero and Shigurui. Bibliography Lone Wolf and Cub, with artist Goseki Kojima, 1970–1976 Hulk: The Manga, with artist Yoshihiro Morifuji, November 24, 1970 – January 6, 1971 Lady Snowblood, with artist Kazuo Kamimura, 1972–1973 Samurai Executioner, with artist Goseki Kojima, 1972–1976 The script to the film Lady Snowblood, 1973 Adolescent Zoo, with artist Hiromi Yamasaki, 1978–1981 Nijitte Monogatari, with artist Satomi Koe (ja), 1978–2003 Path of the Assassin, with artist Goseki Kojima, 1978–1984 Hanappe Bazooka, with artist Go Nagai, June 7, 1979 – January 7, 1982 Wounded Man, with artist Ryoichi Ikegami, 1983–1986 Mad Bull 34, with artist Noriyoshi Inoue, 1985–1991 Crying Freeman, with artist Ryoichi Ikegami, 1986–1988 Kawaite Sourou, with artist Goseki Kojima, 1995–1999 X-Men Unlimited #50, 2003 Kajō, with artist Hideki Mori, 2003–2006 New Lone Wolf and Cub (Shin Kozure Okami), with artist Hideki Miri Mori, 2003–2006 Yume Genji Tsurugi no Saimon, with artist Natsuki Sumeragi, 2006–? Shura Yukihime Gaiden, with artist Ryoichi Ikegami, 2009–? Oda Nobunaga, with artist Goseki Kojima, ?-? Offered, with artist Ryoichi Ikegami, ?-? Color of Rage, with artist Seisaku Kano, ?-? Goyokiba, with artist Takeshi Kanda, ?-? Awards 2004: Won the Hall of Fame Eisner Award3 Notes 1.Jump up ^ Kazuo Koike to Write Wolverine 2.Jump up ^ Kazuo Koike to Write a Magical Girl Manga, Oppliger, John (November 11, 2011), AnimeNation 3.Jump up ^ 2004 Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards, Comic Book Awards Almanac References Kazuo Koike at the Grand Comics Database External links Kazuo Koike at the Internet Movie Database Kazuo Koike at the Comic Book DB Macias, Patrick (June 2008). "The Writer from Hell" at the Wayback Machine (archived May 8, 2006). Manga Hell! Archived via the Wayback Machine. Retrieved October 3, 2013. Category:Kazuo Koike Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:People from Akita Prefecture Category:Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame inductees